


The Journey to a Family

by Safire1999



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aura User Ash, Fem!Ash - Freeform, Junior Professor Ash, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strong Ash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safire1999/pseuds/Safire1999
Summary: Ashlynn went missing with her mother at the young age of One Year old. Mother killed by Rocket a pack of Pokemon took her in. By the age of 6, she was taken back to humanity by the Dragonite that belonged to Pr. Oak. While the pack was upset about having to give her up, the Professor's Pokemon made it clear the girl needed to be raised by humans, and with her connection to Pokemon, she could make a difference in many Pokemon's lives.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want the trainers to start at an older age. For the dangers that Ash faced in the show, he was too young to deal with the problems. Think of it that Ash was born just a little earlier than in canon.  
She is 16

“Grandpa! Grandpa!?” A small voice yelled out entering the lab. Doctor Oak jumped up looking at the little girl who ran into the room with a Pokemon egg in her hands and a Growlithe at her feet.  
“Ash? What is it, what’s wrong?” He came over to her bending down to her level. She had tears running down her eyes as she rushed into his space and leaned against him.  
“Poachers, in the east fields.” He tensed at her words. He gave her a quick hug.  
“Well done, Ash.” He praised before pulling away to go handle the situation. Leaving the destrot girl with a Growlithe and the egg. She sat down on the floor holding the egg close to her chest as she cried. Growlithe pup whimpering as he snuggled into his mistress’s side.  
‘I’m here, we’re safe.’ The Growlithe pup whimpered tucking his head into the nock of Ashlen’s arm. There they stayed curled tightly. 

Doctor Oak came back to the laboratory to find Ash curled around the Pokemon Egg.  
“Ash,” He spoke softly crouching down to her level keeping a foot or so of space between the two of them. She slowly looked up at Dr. Oak. Her eyes red and face puffy from her crying. He opened his arms. “Come here.” he said softly. She launched herself into his arms. Curling up around the egg again crying into his lab coat. He held her tight rubbing Ash's back.  
“it's okay, everybody is safe now. Everything will be okay.” he soothed. “Can you tell me were you found the egg?”  
“With the Jolteon.” she choked holding the egg tight.  
“Oh my dear, I'm so sorry you have had to go through this a second time.” he petted her hair trying to calm her back down. He slowly let her go. “Head upstairs and try to rest. Take care of that egg, please.” she nodded her head and soon pulled away heading upstairs. Her Growlithe right behind her.

It was a year after that Ash, or by her full name Ashlynn Ketchem, at the young age of 8 began to train with her adopted Grandfather Professor Samual Oak. After school she would come to the lad to help and learn under Pr. Oak. She quickly excelled. Though it wasn’t her age that she was well known for, but rather her reports and relations with pokemon. Able to tame even the wildest of Pokemon and turn them to mush. Freaked out a good few trainers and the rest either quickly tried to learn from her or mocked her out of jealousy.  
Ash also brought the attention of Arua users. Having a powerful one herself. Many Lucario often growled at their trainers when it was time to leave for Ash often befriended them and to the Lucario seemed like a Rilu that was so very curious by the world.  
On the Ranch, Ashlynn met and cared for every Pokemon that she could. Dividing her time between them as best she could. Doing this for two years, caring for them, training next to them, (As a good few of them didn’t like the idea of her going out into the bid world without at least being able to properly run away did not sit well with them) and working beside Pr. Oak. It came with its advantages.  
When the time came to set out, even though she woke early she didn’t leave till all the Pokemon at the Ranch were satisfied with their good byes. She didn’t leave with a starter. There were three other children had come for starters. As much as she wished for a Pokemon, she could fight off aggressive Pokemon with her aura unlike the others. So, with an egg incubator, clothes, books, and essensuals and advanced Pokegear she set off. Staff in her right hand not taking the main road to see the wilds rather than the ‘safe’ paths.


	2. The Beginning

Walking through the woods at night was… interesting. I didn’t feel like stopping to make camp. Not yet, not in Spearow territory during the breeding season. They would tolerate people passing through, but if you had a pokemon walking with you or you were setting up camp may Arceus have mercy on their souls.   
I kept quiet really, it was rather lonely traveling on my own. I had hoped that the eg-  
“Crack,” I stopped suddenly looking back. There was a shifting in my bag. The egg! It was finally hatching! Setting down my bag I opened it up. Pulling out the Incubator from where it was caccuned in my clothes. There were fractures in the shell. With oh so slow movements, I delicately pull the egg from the incubator. Pulling out my Pokedex I set it up to record the egg and me.   
Very slowly the Pokemon within began to hatch. Within was unbelievably a Riolu. I cooed softly as it opened its eyes. The little one’s red eyes seemed so cute rather than frightening for what I have read on there evolution line.   
‘Mother?’ The little one questioned in a series of weak and small barks. I felt something deep down swell. A small smile forming on my face.   
“Yes little one,” I hum softly, speaking gently and kindly. I reached into my bag pulling out a towel. Gently drying off Riolu’s fur and getting him clean. Soon he had eaten his first meal and was now fast asleep. Tired out from the process of hatching out of his shell. With one hand I cleaned up the shells and put them into the Incubator for now. Putting the Incubator back into my bag before slinging it over my one shoulder. Holding Riolu in the towel in my right hand. Staff in my left.   
As the sun began to rise I saw a Pidgey. She was watching us closely. Reaching behind me the Bird Type tensed, only to look in surprise as I held a berry in an open hand.   
“I am not going to battle you if that is what you think. My only pokemon hatched last night.” I spoke aloud to them.   
‘Wise not to let a new hatching fight. Though foolish to come out here during a Spearows mating season alone.’ Pidgey spoke before it flew down to my arm. She, for up-close I could tell.   
“Yeah, though there were no starters available,” I answered the Pidgey as she ate her berry.   
‘Wait, you can understand me?’ She asked rather shocked.   
“Well I was raised by and around Pokemon,” I shrugged.   
‘You are strange, though you smell of kin. I will travel with you. Make sure you and the Hatchling make it to the large human nest safe and sound.’ She moved up to be perched upon my shoulder.   
“Alright, that is much appreciated. Thank you, Pidgey.” Offering her another berry which she took gratefully. I started walking again. The day was rather mild. Just about an hour after Pidgey joined Riolu woke up. At first, he wasn’t very happy about it.   
‘Don’t wanna wake.’ Whining softly. Inside the bundle.   
“Doesn’t matter little one. You have slept long enough. You need to eat again.” I came to a stop. I looked up at Pidgey expectantly. She nodded her head and gliding off of my shoulder and to a nearby branch. I sat down and set down the bundle that was Riolu.   
He wasn’t really happy about being put down, but it had the desired effect. He was slowly getting up to his paws. He tried to get to his feet and he was rather wobbly. Just as he was about to fall, I reached out and steadied him. Slowly with the help, he began to learn how to walk. Though he held onto my hand for most of it. It was a good start for a newborn. After close to half an hour he was tired out. It was remarkable how quickly a newborn developed. In two days he would be running and in about a week we could start training.  
This time I didn’t hold Riolu, he needed to get used to the world around us. He did clamber up onto me. Holding onto my backpack. Holding tight. I smiled before I started walking. Pidgey moves on his own. Acting as a vigilant guardian.   
As I walked we came to a river. Riolu looked over my shoulder marveling at the water. It had Pidgey and me chuckling. All until there was a roar followed by a scream. I tensed up before taking off towards the scream.   
‘Child that was a Gyarados.’ Pidgey protested.   
“I know,” I called over my shoulder. Still running down the riverside. Soon running through the trees till I broke the tree line. In front of me was a girl with red hair attempting to fight the Gyarados with a Starmie. Oh man, that Gyarados looked mad. Raising my hand I formed an Aura ball. It was weak really, but then again so was I compared to most. The attack hit the Gyarados off guard and he turned towards me.   
‘Why you?!” He roared at me.   
“Oh don’t you why you me, mister!” I answered him crossing my arms. He actually balked not expecting the response he received. “Now why are you attacking the girl?” I asked him.   
‘She caught me, threw me back saying I am stupid and waste before throwing me back.’ He roared as he looked back at the girl before looking back at me. ‘Now I will just have to attack you too.’ He opened his maw.   
“So you are upset that she called you stupid and worthless?” I asked him. His maw closed with an audible click.   
‘YOU’RE A SPEAKER?!’ He roared in surprise. I winced as did the rest of our audience.   
“Yes, now must you yell?” I asked him. He lowered his head a bit. “If she apologizes to you, will you let her go without a fuss?” I asked him. He was silent for a moment before nodding his head. I looked over at the girl who was looking at us in shock.   
“Hey, you owe Gyarados an apology, you big bully!” I cried out at her.   
“I owe it an apology?!” She screeched in disbelief   
“You got him mad enough to evolve, now apologize!” I yelled at her again.   
“Fine, sorry I called you stupid and worthless! Happy now?!” she yelled at him. He answered by starting to form a hyper beam. She yelped recalling her Starmie before taking off. The beam harmlessly flickered out.   
‘Humans, such an annoyance.’ Gyarados muttered.   
“Not all of us are that bad. Though I hope you have a better day now that the girl is gone.” I said turning back to him. He rumbled before looking to me.   
‘Stay safe out there Speaker. I will tell the others of my kind that you are around. We tend to enjoy the company of your kind.’ With that, he dived back into the water. Just as he did Pidgey landed on my shoulder and pecked me hard on the head.   
“Hey! That hurt!” I protested as I tried to wave her off.   
‘It was supposed to, Foolish child, attacking a Gyarados. Do you have a death wish.’ She questioned me in a scolding tone. Great, I had found a Pidgey with a mothering instinct. She then pecked at my belt.   
“Hey! What are you doing?” I questioned her.   
‘You are so foolish that someone needs to look out for you and the hatchling. Now where are those sucky orbs?’ She chattered as she pecked at one of the shuckin pokeballs. I pulled it off and enlargened it. She pecked the button and was soon sucked into the ball. It twitched a few times but the capture was a success. I released her right after.  
“I guess you are stuck with me then,” I told her,   
‘Good, someone with sense to watch the two Hatchlings.’ I rolled my eyes as we started again.   
“Well, this Hatchling needs to find one more pokemon. I’d rather not catch a bug type in Viridian Forest. With you now a permanent you two would likely not get along.” I huffed.   
‘Sense from you, finally.’ Pidgey huffed. I rolled my eyes at her dramatics.   
‘Mama,’ Riolu spoke up. Bringing my attention to him.   
“Yes, Riolu,” I asked softly.   
‘Will I be as brave as you one day?’ he asked. I smiled softly at him.   
“One day soon Riolu, you will be brave and strong. Stronger than me. All you got to do is train really hard and believe in yourself.” I answered him with a smile. He gapped up at me. Rather blown away at the idea.   
‘Can I train now?’ he asked me.   
‘Little one you only hatched last night.’ Pidgey spoke.   
‘So? I want to be strong too.’ He answered Pidgey.   
“I don't think it will hurt,” I answered them both. We start off easy and work our way up. After all, if I am to achieve my goal and be the strongest Pokemon trainer out there we will need to train.”  
‘Fine, just don't push it too much.’ Pidgey sighed. I smiled as I started back to the clearing I had passed. The grass would make it nice and soft.   
I set my bag down. As I looked about, Riolu explored the grass rather excited near me. Pidgey watched over us as she perched on a branch above.   
I broke out my tent, setting it up and putting my bag and things inside before closing it up. Stepping back outside to find Riolu was sniffing the tent curiously.   
“it's a tent, a temporary shelter that can be put up basically anywhere,” I told him. He nodded his head slowly. “You ready to train a little?” I asked him. He nodded his head quickly. I smiled down at him.  
“Well Riolu, your kind specializes in fighting. I know a good amount of moves I can teach you. Once you are ready. So let's work on getting you ready, alright?”   
‘let's do it!’ he was jumping on his paws ready to go.   
“we will be running laps. I’ll be right next to you till it's time to eat.” I told him. He watched me in rapid attention. I began to job laps around the small campsite. Riolu right next to me. On the fourth lap, there was a cry.   
“Pika!” Looking up there was a dark cloud in the horizon quickly coming for us.   
‘Spearow and they are mad!’ Pidgey cried. Eyes wide I quickly collapsed the tent. Not even bothering to fold it as I stuffed it into the bag. I pulled out an empty pokeball.   
“Riolu, don’t fight this. I’ll call you out later.” I gently tapped his head with the Pokeball he went inside, The capture was immediate. Clipping his ball to my belt I pulled on my bag. The swarm was getting closer.   
‘We need to go now.’ Pidgey cawed as she took flight, leading the way. Just as I started running a yellow mouse was dashing past me in a weak agility. The mouse was tired and wounded and was starting to lag. I scooped him up, the response of the little one was to shock me but thanks to my aura abilities it didn’t paralyze me.   
“I am not trying to capture you, now hold on,” I ordered as I took off running. The staff collapsed and attached to my belt.   
‘HERE WE COME!’ I didn’t need to look back to see the diving Spearow. They came down as if they were bombs. The Pikachu curled up in my chest holding tight to my shirt as if I was going to throw him.  
‘Stay away from her!’ Pidgey cried out as she dived from in front of us. Releasing a strong Gust attack that threw the Spearows off balance. Still running I glanced back to see Pidgey was alright. Still following me. The Spearow was disorganized. This was a chance. A chance to vanish. I got off the road. Away from the river and into the trees. Pidgey flew closer to me. Getting the idea. Even though I was tired I kept going.  
I tripped on a root and was sent crashing into the ground. I turned enough that I didn’t land on Pikachu. As I sat up I looked about.   
“I think we lost them,” I said with a sigh collapsing back down to the ground to pant. Letting the mouse go.   
‘Thanks, I guess.’ Pikachu spoke as he slowly stood up. ‘For saving me.’   
“It was nothing, I’ll get you to a Pokecenter. Then if you want, you can join us, or go on your way.” I told him.   
‘I don’t want to be a pet.’ He hissed.   
“You won’t be. I don’t want pets, I want friends and a family.” I answered him sitting up now and pulling out my flask of water and taking a few gulps. When I finished I held it out to him. He slowly took it and sloppily drank. I stood up, taking out my staff again I held out my arm and Pidgey came over, landing on my arm. She gently nipped at my ears.   
‘Foolish, clumsy little one.’ There was very little heat behind her words. I turned my head and gently butted my head against hers. She churred softly before pulling back.   
“Do you know how far away we are from the next town?” I asked her.   
‘We should be there by morning if we start now, but you need to rest little one.’ She answered as she dropped down to the ground.   
“Rest can come when we are safe, Pidgey. Right now let’s get some more distance between us and that flock.” I told her before looking at Pikachu. “Do you want to walk or do you want to ride?” I asked him. I offered an arm for him to use to climb up on and climb up he did. Resting on my bag and shoulder. I started off again. Pidgey following from above. Hopefully, there would be no more incidents.


	3. Meeting Team Rocket and a glance at a Champion

With a sign of relief, I saw the city. There was a small incident with a Rattata wanting some food. It was easily fixed up. Reaching up I gently scratched under Pikachu’s chin.   
‘Oh that feels good.’ He chirped happily.  
“We are almost there, just need to get to the building with a Red Roof, that is the Pokemon center.” I told him as I started down the hill. Just as I entered the city there was Officer Jenny.   
“Identification!” She ordered holding her hand out to me. I sighed tiredly, I didn’t want to deal with crap right now. Pulling out my Pokedex I handed it over to her to look over. She inspected the Pokedex.  
“Your ID says your a Junior Professor, and two pokemon that are not a Pikachu.” Handing my Pokedex back to me. “Mind telling me about Pikachu and why he is injured?”  
“I saved him from a Spearow flock, I am on my way to the Pokecenter.”  
“We have gotten reports, the league may want to see you for a whitness report. Will you be staying?” She asked.   
“For a day or two, I want to get some asleep and start training my pokemon after they are healed.” I answered her. She nodded her head.   
“Alright, good luck then, on your journey.” SHe told me. I nodded my head.   
“Stay safe keeping us safe, Officer Jenny.” Walking off towards the center. It wasn’t very far.   
Entering the Pokecenter I walked up to the counter. Being met by the two Chancys. I smiled at them.   
“Hey guys, is Nurse Joy sleeping?” I asked them.   
‘She is, she is really tired too.’ The leader said glumly.   
“It’s alright, could you get me some potions to use for a Pikachu. He can wait till tomorrow.” I offered them. They nodded rapidly as I looked at Pikachu. He was mostly just bruised up and could wait. “I hope you don’t mind?”  
‘It is alright, in fact, could I join your team, I hate pokeballs but you seem nice enough.’ He muttered the compliment. I scratched under his chin.   
“I will keep that in mind, and I will help make you the strongest of your line, Lightning.” I named hin in one go. He puffed his chest up in pride. The Chancy came forward and handed me the potion and also a blanket. I thanked her with a smile and treated Pikachu’s bruises. Soon I had the blanket over me and Pikachu on my lap curled up. Freshly captured to keep others from claiming him.   
Just as I was about to shut my eyes to get some sleep. The roof exploded. Pikachu and I wer on our feet in moments. Both tired and both of us rather ticked off. The alarm was only now starting to go off. Out of the hole came Ekons and a Koffen.   
“Who goes there?!” I barked out as Koffen started to use smoke screen.   
“To protect the world from devistation.” A female voice spoke.The smoke screen vanishing to reveal two people. One with pink long really gelled hair, and was female, and a male with short blue hair.  
“To unite all peoples within our nation.” i could see he held a rose.  
“To denounce the evils of truth and love.”  
“To extend our reach to the stars above.”  
“Jessy.”  
“James.”  
“Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light.”   
“So surrender now or prepare to fight.”  
“Mewoith, that is right.” A Mewoith spoke coming up on two legs behind them.   
“Time to show me what you got Pikachu. Make them regret keeping us awake!” I growled.   
‘On it!’ He reared back and charged himself for a moment before electricity covered himself. ‘Take this!’ He roared as he charged with Volt Tackle.   
“Add agility, make it a combo move. Take out Ekons.” I ordered as I pulled out Pidgey’s Pokeball. “Blow this smoke away Pidgey. Let us see our enemy!” She was released in the air.   
‘Mongrels!’ She cawed before using Gust.   
“Such worthless Pokemon,” Jessy sighed just before Pikachu hit Ekons. Ekons thinking that Pikachu would just be weak enough to snatch up was instead thrown back. The agility had given Pikachu momentum and the electricity stunned him. Pikachu jumped back stopping at my feet.   
“What the hell is going on here?!” a voice from behind me. “Team Rocket?!”   
“Hand over all your pokemon, surrender or be destroyed.” Jessy ordered.   
“Shut the hell up!” I growled at them as I looked to Pidgey. “You both go crazy. You know what you can do better than I right now.” I ordered. She nodded her head. Just at that moment I realized that Mewith was missing. Pushing Aura to my eyes I looked. Finding him near the medical door I charged at him. By the time he noticed me it was to late. I kicked him right back to Team Rocket. Right into Jessy’s face.   
“I think that is enough,” the voice from before spoke the lights coming on and I was shocked to see it was the Champion, Lance. Team Rocket now looked very afraid and Lance soon sent them blasting right out of the hole with a monster of a Dragonair.   
I kneeled down as Pikachu ran up to me. Pidgey flying over to me and perching on my shoulder. Pikachu in my arms. Rather happy at the win.   
“And who are you?” Lance turned to me. As I was about to answer more people entered the room. Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny and other officers. I was soon let go, but I didn’t get to answer Lance. After being released Nurse Joy got me a room.   
Once in my room I also released Riolu. He looked about the room with energy and curiosity. I left him to met the other two and for the three to interact as I got a shower. I was not going to ruin the experience of a bed by going to bed filthy. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 3

I woke with the sun as was habit even after two days no sleep. Looking down Riolu was sleeping by my chest and Lightning was right next to my knees. Pidgey on my bed post. Slowly I sat up. Moving past the two next to me. I changed out on my PJs and into my training gear. Once dressed I shook the others. Waking them up gently.  
“Come on guys, time to get up.” I told them. Riolu was the first to get up followed by Pidgey. Pikachu didn’t want to move.   
“If you don’t get up, Lightning, I will have to put you in your pokeball and you don’t get breakfast.” I threatened Lightning. He was up in an instant glaring at me as I smiled triumphantly. He sent a small thunder bolt at me. Shocking me. I fell back with a yelp. Pidgey chuckled, followed by Riolu after he was sure I was okay. With a sigh I stood back up and Lightning jumped onto my shoulder. Riolu grabbed onto my hand as Pidgey went back to her pokeball by choice.   
Walking into the quiet caffetteria, I was able to get my breakfast and find out Pikachu had an obsession with ketchup. I smiled softly as Lightning ate his meal with lightning speed so he could have a few packets of ketchup. Riolu was still getting used to food and ate slowly.  
I took the time to call Pr. Oak with by Pokegear, setting the communication device on the table and starting the call.   
‘Oh, Ashlynn it is good to see you are alright. I saw that you have a few new friends.’   
“Hello Gramps, and yes, I have 3 pokemon. A Pidgey, a Pikachu, and guess the last one.” I challenge.   
‘A Riolu if I remember correctly.’ Pr. Oak answered crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair.   
“I recorded the hatching, I’ll send it after the call.” I promised him. He nodded his head.   
“There you are.” I jumped a bit in my chair looking up to be face to face with Lance. I ducked my head a bit.   
“Hi,” I answered softly.   
“Oh, now who is there with my Adopted Granddaughter?” Oak questioned. Lance reached out and picked up the communicator.  
“Hello Professor, it’s just me.” Lance spoke kindly really.   
‘Well hello again Lance. It has been while.’ Oak greeted him kindly. ‘I hope Ashlynn hasn’t gotten herself into any trouble.   
“Not really, there was a break in last night and she kept the robbers busy till backup arrived.” Lance answered him. There was silent for a few moments.   
‘Ash, train hard, work towards your dream and do your best, and know I am always proud to call you mine.’ With that the line cut off.   
“He really is proud of you.” He held out the pokegear out to me.   
“Yeah, he is also really protective. I was surprised he even let me go on my journey and didn’t lock me in a lab.” I chuckled softly. He also chuckled.   
“So last night, how did you get in. Doors were locked.” He asked as he sat down across from me.   
“I’m a Junior Professor, my Pokegear let's me come in as long as I am alone, with league officials, or police. Otherwise I have to do an over ride.” I answered him. Pushing my food around.   
“Aren’t you a little young to be a Junior Professor?” He asked me.   
“Professor Bill is 6 years older than me living alone in a lighthouse with a large Dragonite that visits him. Isn’t he a little young?” I countered. Lance chuckled shaking his head.   
“I missed having this.” He sighed as he relaxed into the chair.   
“Sir?” I questioned rather confused.   
“Well, I may the Champion, comes with a lot of respect. I am lucky I don’t have an inflated ego.” He answered jokingly.   
“Sure you don’t the cape is just to combat the cold.” I grinned teasingly. He blushed ducking his head in embarrassment. “Thanks for last night, if you hadn’t had come we might have blown up the building with Koffens and Pikachu. With your help now only the roof needs to be repaired.   
“Thank you, Ash, for keeping them away from the Pokeball vault.” He answered in turn. I smiled as I patted my side twice. Catching my pokemon’s attention. Riolu was confused while Lightning jumped up to my shoulder.   
“Leaving already?” He asked.   
“For the training fields. Believe it or not I only got all of my Pokemon yesterday. Riolu hatched in the early morning. Pidgey thinks I need to be supervised and I rescued Pikachu from a flock of Sparrows.” I told him.   
“Good luck then, and work hard. I want to see your name in the league one day.” holding his hand out to me. I smiled before taking his hand. We shook and then we pulled away. Each of us going our own way.   
Coming to the training field, I had me three pokemon line up.   
“Well you three, time to get to work. Lightning your first. Let’s see what you got.” I pulled out my pokedex and opened Lightning’s file.   
“Pikachu the Electric Mouse pokemon, this one is male, and has the ability Static. It’s hidden ability is Lightning rod. This pokemon knows the moves; Quick Attack, Nuzzle, agility, Wild Charge, Thunder Bolt and Iron tail. Has the egg abilities of Electric Terrain Locked, and Reversal.” The pokedex announced.   
“Not bad at all, Lightning. So how about we try some of these moves out, huh?” I asked him.   
‘Let’s GOOOOO already.” He was jumping up and down.   
“Alright, Let's start simple. Aim for the boulder. Thunder Bolt.” what followed was rather simple. Going through the final move pool Pikachu dented and scratched up boulder.   
“Not bad Lightning, but you have a long way to go.” I told him.   
‘We’ll figure it out.’ Lightning answered as he jumped up on my shoulder.   
“Pidgey your up, let’s see what you got.” Pidgey ended up with, Tackle, Gust, and Mirror Move, with an egg move of Steel Wing. Looking to Riolu he has Quick attack, Foresight, bite and Endure. With the locked egg move of Blaze kick.   
“It is obvious that right now this team is made for speed and not much else. Best we work here on our hits, and on the road our endurance. You guys ready?” I asked them. They all nodded their heads.   
“Lightning, you are right now my powerhouse. You want to keep the position you have to train hard. Got it?” I smiled to him.   
‘I will make you proud!’ He answered.   
“I know you will, for the Pewter City Gym, I need you to face rock types. As such you will be working on Iron Tail. You have a good start, but I know it could be stronger. I want you to be able to tear through a boulder like it is paper.” I kneeled down. “Right now think of technique over power. Think of the energy like a sword. Think of it like this. Have it on both sides of your tail like normally, but have the two sides grinding against each other. Forcing the edge to be smaller and more compressed, but really sharp.” I told him.   
‘Okay,’ He answered as he thought over my words. Standing up I waited. He closed his eyes for a moment. His tail beginning to shine before he opened his eyes and charged the boulder. He cut into it more than he did the first time. I smiled as he started again.   
Looking over to Pidgey I thought for a moment. “Now for you, you already have a great Gust, but let’s see about upgrading it to Sand Attack.” I told her. “Best way to go about it is to kick up as much dirt as you can. She nodded her head and took flight. Leaving me with just Riolu.  
“Right now what you have is instinctive moves. So let’s see about using them and mastering what we can. Let’s start with what I can help you with. Foresight. The ability to see the coming move. While we do this I can teach you a few martial art Katanas that I learned form other fighting types.” I told him. He nodded his head rapidly. Eager to learn and succeed. 

My team worked hard throughout the day. Lightning broke through the rock and the there were no other spires. So I moved his to stamina training. He was to keep up iron tail while running laps until the point of collapse.   
Riolu excelled in the training. His body strengthening under the training and instinct began to guild him before to long. When he tired I set him aside to begin meditating. To concentrate on finding Aura and begin learning about it.   
Pidgey had the most energy of the group. The flying she normally did worked wonders for her stamina. She had a rough Sand Attack now. It was more of a smoke screen. She kept going until she had most of the sand going towards the opposite side of the field. As the sun started to fall I called them back.  
“You guys are going to go far.” I smiled at my tired team. Just watching them for a bit. I recalled all but Lightning, picking him up. Holding him carefully in my arms.   
Nurse Joy took them in without a word, a small smile between us was all that was needed.

I left that night. For some reason, I found the cover of night comforting. Under the light of the full moon I stepped into the forest.   
“Hold it,” A voice spoke from behind me. Taking a step back I turned to face the one behind me. This male person dressed in black. Everything about them covered. He held up a League Badge. “You Ashlynn Ketchum Oak?” He questioned.   
“I am,” I answered him. He put away the badge and pulled a Pokeball out of his coat.   
“A gift, from Giovanni, don’t bother trying to give it back. It is already under your name.” He tossed it for me to catch.   
“He tell you the reason why?” I asked him catching the Pokeball.   
“He said as a thanks for keeping the Pokecenter in one peice.” He answered hands in his pockets.   
“Tell him thank you, and that I look forward to our battle.” Turning back to the road.   
“Sure thing kid.” He answered as he turned away as well. We went our separate ways. Pewter City here I come.


	5. The Call to Arms

Chapter 5  
I made camp late in the night. Setting up my tent and curling up in the middle with Lightning who released himself from his Pokeball.   
I woke to the sound of training. Getting up I climbed out of my tent to see all but the new pokemon out training.   
“Morning everyone,” I called to Lightning, Pidgey, and Riolu as they ran their laps, and practiced their respective moves.   
‘Ash, nice to see you do wake up.’ Lightning teased as he stepped over to me. I could see with the other two he was stepping up as a leader. Pushing himself more and being more outgoing. He held his iron tail even as he stepped up to me.   
“It was a long night last night,” I yawned as I stretched. “Walked a good distance.”  
‘I could tell.’ Pidgey spoke as she perched on my shoulder. ‘When I went out it took me almost 30 minutes to see the city. You must have walked hours.’ She preened my hair.  
“It was alright. Might start traveling more in the night. Wake up late, train most of daylight and travel in the afternoon and into the late evening. We’ll see how it goes.” I shrugged as I offered my arm to Pidgey. Guiding her to a branch, before I sat down pulling out my pack. Giving my Pokemon their separate meals from the containers that held their specific type.  
‘Ash is that a Pokeball in your vest,’ Lightning questioned pointing at it.  
“A gift apparently. I don't know who resides in the ball.” I answered him taking out the objective conversation.  
‘I wonder who is inside,’ Riolu spoke curiously sniffing it  
“Let's find out, shall we?” I answered tossing the ball up. “Come on out,” I called out loudly with a flash of light before me, was an Eevee. At first, it looked quite confused, but then she locked eyes with me. Looking as if it were judging me.  
‘You’re not Giovanni.’ She stated.   
“That obvious hmm?” I questioned. Her eyes widened up.   
‘You…. you’re a Speaker?’ She questioned.   
“And an Aura adapt,” I shrugged as I stood up. “Welp, finish up your meal guys.” Setting a bowl down for her as well. “We have training after.” 

I looked at Eevee in surprise. It seemed that she was attempting to use iron tail. Hours into their rest period. Hitting the tree harmlessly. I had noticed the Pokeball was empty as I broke down camp. Pikachu sat silently on my shoulder.   
“Eevee,” I spoke up, addressing the normal type. “What are you up to?” I questioned her. She looked up quickly.   
‘I was training… did I do something wrong?’ She asked sitting down as she looked up at me.  
“Yes, and no, you are more than welcome to train Eevee. I will only ever stop you if you are hurting yourself. What you did was wander off. I love to travel during the late afternoon and early evening. I don’t want to one day accidentally leave you. Just stay in sight of the camp or let me know you are going off and where, alright?” I asked her. She nodded her head.   
‘I wish to stay out of my Pokeball, I want to practice.’ She asked me.   
“Of course, though, if you would tell me what move you were working on?”  
‘Iron tail, like Lightning uses. It seems very impressive.’ She chirped. I smiled at her enthusiasm.  
“Lightning, think you can give Eevee a hand while we walk?” I asked him. He smiled.  
‘Of course, I can,’ He jumped down. ‘We’ll get that moved down before you know it.’ He promised. With that, we started off. Eevee and Lightning running around me as they practiced Iron Tail. Eevee attacking trees and Lightning switched between trees and stones.   
Lose to about 5 the hairs on the back of my neck began to rise. I stopped, and my stopping caused my Pokemon to stop as well. Lightning raised his tail and they both sniffed the air.   
‘Someone’s watching us.’ Eevee called. I turned and looked over our surroundings.   
‘thank you, Lady, obvious.’ Lightning snapped. Looking about.   
“Who is there?” I called out looking before me. There was a whistle coming from behind me. Turning I saw the flash of light. There was a sword to my neck.   
‘Ash!’ Eevee and Lightning cried out. Lightning charged forward with Iron tail. Hitting the sword tail on breaking it in two. Eevee charged forward and tackled the being who held the sword. Forcing the person onto their back. Growling down at them. Lightning had his cheek pouches sparking up a storm.   
“Hey, I wasn’t going to hurt you!” A teenage boy yelled. Getting a better look at him He seemed to be wearing a costume of a Samurai.   
“Who are you?” I demanded to kick the pieces of the sword away.   
“I am Samurai, and I have come to challenge a trainer of Palet to reclaim my honor!” He answered  
“You’re a nut job and need serious help. Running around and attacking people with a sword.” I growled. “You need help,” I growled as my pokemon backed off with a snap of my fingers. Lightning still sparking up.   
“Are you the Trainer from Palet, shrieking Maden?” He questioned me.   
“Yes, and if you want to keep your manhood intact you better start running." I threatened. Lightning got a feral look to him and his tail started to shine with metallic energy. The teen backed up a few steps before turning and fleeing.   
“Make sure you remind me to report that guy,” I told Lightning. He nodded his head. Before jumping onto my shoulder. Eevee into my arms.   
‘Where are we anyway?’ Lightning asked.  
“About a day's journey from Pewter city,” I answered Lightning. Not two moments later my Pokegear started to emit a sharp sound. I pulled it out and opened it. The call said from the Lab. I looked for a moment seeing no one until a face took up most of the camera.   
‘Is this thing on,’ A very familiar small voice asked as they poked the camera.   
“Gary are you supposed to be messing with Professor Oak’s things?” I questioned in a gentle tone.   
‘I don’t care,’ He pouted. ‘I want to talk to you.’ He answered with as much force as an 8-year-old could.   
“You could have asked your Grandfather, he would have set it up.’ I told him as I started down the path again.   
‘He’s sleeping, I didn’t want to wake him.’ Gary answered me.   
“Well then I suppose I can let you off the hook this time.” I teased lightly. Just then a second call was coming in. “Gary go wake up Professor Oak now,” I ordered as I answered the call.   
‘But,’   
“Now Gary,” This time putting force behind it. The second profile came up. It was Lance.   
“Lance, I am sorry, but it is going to take a moment to see the Professor. He is asleep. His Grandchild and I were having a call. Gary is getting him now.”   
‘Thank you, Professor Ashlynn.’ He seemed worn and tired.   
“Is there anything I can help with?” I asked him.   
“Not unless you have a Dragonite, a healing pokemon, or an Aura Adapt, no.’ She shook his head.   
“I am one of those,” I answered him. Professor Oak came into frame quickly.   
‘Ash, Lance, a pleasure.’ He greeted us both.   
‘Wish I could say the same.’  
“I will leave you to it.” I was about to end the call.  
‘Wait, Ashlynne, you said you were one of them?’ He asked.   
“I am an Aura Adapt yes, I am by no means a master,” I answered him looking over my shoulder just in case someone was nearby.   
‘Then we could use you. Where are you?’ He questioned.   
“About a day west of Pewter on foot. I am too far to be of much help.”   
‘I’ll handle that if you are willing to help. We have found a Team Rocket Base close to the Orange Isles. Do you have Aura sight or any of the heal moves down?’ He questioned.   
“I have a bastardized version of heal, I can do Aura vision, but it is hard to keep it up for longer than 3 minutes at a time,” I answered him. “I would rather not talk about it in an open setting. I was just attacked by some guy with a sword claiming to be a Samurai.”  
‘Are you alright?’ Oak asked almost immediately.  
“I am fine, Lightning, my Pikachu scared him off,” I answered him.   
‘Back to the matter at hand. Will you help?’ Lance asked me.   
“As a Pokemon Junior Professor, I already work for the League. I am ready whenever you need me.” I answered him.  
‘She is used to long nights. Mostly keeping me supplied with coffee or handling fights in the coral.’ Oak vouched.   
‘Get to Pewter city as quickly as you can. Met with Gym Leader Brock he will have it from there.’ Lance told me.   
“10-4.” I closed the receiver. “Seems you two will be working on your stamina tonight with me,” I told Eevee and Lightning. They nodded as we took off. Lightning light our way with his electrical attacks. It took most of the night and Eevee fell before we made it. I was panting heavily as was Pikachu. Looking over the city made of stone.   
“Beautiful,” I muttered softly taking the chance to catch my breath. I took one last look before I took off down the hillside. Towards the gym. It took about 15 minutes to find the gym. I banged on the Gym Doors waiting for an answer.   
“Gyms closed,” An irritable voice called.   
“It’s Junior Professor Ashlynne Ketchum Oak. I was told to meet with the gym leader!” I called out. The doors soon opened.   
“We were told you would arrive late morning.” A young teen spoke.   
“I ran, what time is it?” I asked them.   
“Like 4 in the morning. You ran all night, is it really that bad?” The teen questioned.   
“I don’t know yet, which is why I need to talk to Gym Leader Brock asap,” I told him. He nodded his head.   
“He is at the Pokecenter, said that he needed to have some Pokemon looked at.” He answered he opened the doors enough for me to enter. I walked in and saw easily enough in the dark. He flicked on a light and bull lights came to life. There was an earth arena in the center. Bleachers to the side and offices on the other.   
The door opened and closed and I saw a guy enter. He was had fair dark skin, short spiky brown hair, and wore a vest over a t-shirt and khaki pants. He took one look at me and the next moment he was kneeling at my side. Hand in between both of his.   
“Oh beautiful maiden, could you bless me with the knowledge of your name and your hobbies?” I looked down at him with wide eyes. I tore my hand away and Lightning launched a thunderbolt at him. He stiffened and fell onto his back. Lightning jumped onto my shoulder. Glaring down at the man.   
The teen bent over and laughed. He laughed so hard that he was struggling to stand. “Brock, seriously big bro, you got to stop!” He was laughing and breathless.   
“This is Gym Leader Brock?” I asked looking over to the Teen.   
“Yep!” he chirped like it was the best thing ever.   
“Are you the Junior Professor?” Brock asked getting back to his feet.   
“I am, and this is really a time to be serious,” I told him. He nodded his head.   
“I am sorry if I insulted you, and you are right. From what I was told I don’t think you should be coming with us. This raid, it is big.” His head lowered.   
“It is why I am needed. I am likely going to be kept out of the fighting. My job is mostly to keep you from walking into a trap or patching you up until a doc can get to you or your Pokemon.” He relaxed a bit. Nodding his head. He dug into his pocket an pulled out an XPokeSever.   
“Sabrina, we are ready. There are three of us. Two human, one Pokemon.” Brock spoke into the Sever. I felt strange as it something was lifting me up and holding me. It wasn’t like the mothering Pokemon from the coral. It felt strange. It felt wrong. I squeezed my eyes shut.  
“Hey, you okay?” Brock asked as our feet touched the ground.   
“I’m okay, just a little nauseous,” I answered him.   
“Ashlynne, Brock, you are early.” Looking up I saw the Gym Leaders, well most of them. Two Gym Leaders were missing. Lance stepped over to me the others watching.   
“Ashlynne, I wish we were meeting under better circumstances,” Blaine spoke up as Lance was up by my side taking Brock to the side to talk to him.   
“As do I, Blaine,” I told him. “This must be big for the top gyms and the Elite 4 to be here,” I spoke rather softly. Looking off to see another of the Elites organizing people off in the distance.  
“Indeed, and if our intel is correct then we will need your ability to bond with Pokemon will be a great asset.” Lt. Surge grunted. Arms crossed. “What is with the baby Pikachu?” He grunted. Lightning growled at him and Richu. They both gaining a smug grin. Pokemon like Trainer.   
“Careful sir, Lightning might be a Pikachu, but he has one mean iron tail and he has the speed to deliver.” I smiled at him.  
“I look forward to seeing it punk.” He grinned, I nodded my head to him. I would look forward to it as well.   
“Ashlynn,” Lance spoke up. I turned to face him. “You will be with Lt. Surge. He is used to military operations, has the training, experience, and the firepower. Listen to him. Start acting up and Sabrina will teleport you out and you will be with Professor Oak.” there was an edge there I did not like. I shuttered at the thought. “Surge, I don't think I have to tell you about the Sleeping Dragon's rage.”  
“No sir, we will keep her safe.” Lt. Surge promised. Lance turned back to me.   
“You see anything, and I mean anything that could be a threat, you report it, understood?” He questioned me.   
“Yes sir,” I answered him. He nodded his head seemingly satisfied. As the others drifted off going other plans Surge turned towards me.   
“So you are an Aura adapt, what can you do?” He asked.   
“A weak protect, a bastardized heal, Aura sight and enhancements to myself,” I answered. He nodded his head.   
“Alright, we are not on the front lines. We are responsible for securing what is in the labs. You heard if from Lance but you are hearing it from me. I tell you to drop, you drop. I tell you to run I want you to run as if there was a gang of Gyarados was on your tail. Understood?”   
“Yes sir, but I must ask that if I say something is important. It would be in the best interest to secure it, and if we can’t destroy it.” I answered him.   
“Good, you are one of those. Best to have a Professor who understands not everything can be recovered.” He nodded his head. “What Pokemon do you have?”  
“The only one suited for a fight right now is Pikachu. My Eevee might be able to join but she is unlikely to be much help. I have a Pidgey and a Riolu as well, but the Riolu is only two days old.” Again he nodded his head.   
“You have a lot of babies.” He muttered softly.   
“I know but for a technical fresh trainer, but I will still do my best with the team I have.” Glancing at Lightning.  
“We shall see.” He grunted. There was a whistle. “We are going in with the first wave so you can see if there are any traps of bombs on the doors.” He told me as he started forward. I followed after him. We came up to Lance.   
“You are with me for the first part, you will ride with me on Charizard away from the first part.” I nodded my head. It was a good idea. He pulled out a Pokeball and out came a large Charizard. He roared in challenge, before lowering his head. Bringing himself down to our level. Lance glanced at me and nodded his head. I approached slowly.   
“Hello there,” I greeted Charizard kindly.   
‘Great, another league member I got to look out for.’ He grunted obviously displeased.   
“Hopefully not for too long Charizard,” I answered with a softly. “I hope that within the year I will be strong enough to defend myself and any around me.” You could hear a pin drop in the silence. Charizard glared at me for a moment.   
‘If you are a speaker, repeat this for me. Lance is an idiot who needs to stop letting the Dratini into my nest. The little buggers have been jewing on my things.’ He then looked to Lance. I shrugged.   
“Hey Lance,” I spoke up. He shook his head looking at me.   
“Yes, Ashlynn?” still rather stumped.  
“Charizard says stop letting the Dratini into his nest. They keep chewing on his things.” Charizard nodded his head as he rose to his full height.   
‘Arceus above it is a miracle!’ He roared happily. ‘Finally a human I can complain too!’  
“And apparently this one is going to be ranting to me a lot.” I huffed sending him a glare.   
“You can understand Pokemon?” Koga questioned me.   
“Yes, it comes with my Aura abilities. Most Pokemon see me as either a Pokemon or as a supposed ‘Chosen’ Don’t ask cause I and Gramps are still trying to figure that one out.” I told them as I reached up to Charizard. He almost immediately turned to putty in my hands. Purring as I gently scratched him.   
“Might want to look out Lance, she might take your spot.” Erica teased Lance. He looked away looking rather Red.   
“I am not much into the idea of being the Leader of a Country. If I ever got that far I would probably try to throw the-” something was wrong. A chill went through me.  
‘Chosen, Chosen you must hurry.’ I looked off to the sea.  
“Ashlynn?” Brock spoke questioningly.   
“Somethings wrong,” I answered.   
‘Chosen, he will awaken soon. You must be there.’ the voice was urgent.  
“Who are you?”  
‘We will meet in time, but you must do this now.’  
“Someone or thing is communicating with her. It sounds urgent.” Sabrina spoke for me. The feeling was fleeting.  
“Something is waking up, and they insist I be there for it,” I answered looking to Charizard. He stood tall fire back in his eyes.  
“And if your not.” Surge questioned.  
“Last time I ignored the voice I lost everyone close to me and also my life. If we ignore this then it will come with a body count.” I answered.  
“Change of plans then. Ashlynn goes with me. The rest of you. Take out as much of Team Rocket as you can as fast as you safely can. Work quickly.” he ordered moving past me. Climbing up on Charizard's Back. I was soon climbing on as well. “Hold tight.” He ordered and with that, we were up in the air. I had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this is a first on one of these.   
I watched the first Pokemon movie for the first time. Reading and watching things about Mewtwo made me well. Sympathetic and sorry for the Genetic Legendary. Best get to him before his anger in humanity can solidify. WHICH MEANS RAID TIME!!!!!!!!! As a Junior Professor and Aura adept, her presence is an asset. 
> 
> Let's start a vote on what Eevee will evolve as. All you got to do is comment!


	6. Raid

We came to a small island. With a large metal building taking up most of the rock.  
"This is it, are we close enough for you to see?" She questioned glancing back to me. I leaned forward. Concentrating Aura to my eyes. The Aura moved easier than ever before.   
"I can, the doors are all hooked up to an alarm system. The main traps are in the vents and start on the second level. On the third I can barely see." I reported.  
"Why?"   
"There is something, I don't think it is a bomb, but it has immense power." I answered him.  
"Everyone get that?" He spoke into a headset. His eyes back on the building. "Move in, and go in fast." He ordered. The League raid had begun. The members swarming the building.  
'You wait?' A new voice spoke. Almost questioning me.  
"Are you the one that is waking?" I asked aloud.  
"Ashlynn?" Lance spoke looking back to me. My eyes looked down to the building. Aura still held.  
"Are you the one helping me?"  
'Yes, I am helping you. May I ask you something?' The voice questioned.  
"Ask away, you are new to this world. You must have many questions." I answered them.  
"Is it the being you spoke of?" Lance questioned. I nodded my head once.   
'Why am I alive?' The voice questioned.  
"That… is a question that all ask. One I doubt many know." Lance looked forward again. Watching until a signal was given.  
'What purpose was I made to fulfil?' Landing I saw the logo on the enemies clothes.  
"To sate the darkness that controls many humans. To empower them." I answered softly.  
'You are saddened, why the change?'  
"All deserve the love of a family. The right to choose their path. Yourself included." I answered him. As we started towards the one door to the second level.  
"Lance, the door it won't budge." An officer spoke. A Ryhorn charging the door.   
'You are different, you speak to me as an equal. Not as an experiment.' Showing me a flash of were he was. Locked in a tube. 'I want to be outside. I wish to be free. To see the world.'  
"And you will." Watching as Lance called his dragonite. The mighty Dragon summoned fire between their fists and it coated one. The Dragon punched the door. It took a moment for the door to fall. Calling aura to my eyes I saw our enemy.  
"4 goons coming from the left hall. Traps and a maze of dead ends straight ahead." I called out to Lance. He looked back and nodded his head. Looking behind me was Charizard. Standing next to and over me.   
"Are they armed?" A captain questioned.  
"Yes, two have one handgun, one has a rifle the last a knife. They also seem to have Pokemon on them." I answered them.  
"Ashlynn, take cover behind the corner with Charizard as we deal with this." Lance ordered. I nodded my head. Retreating back, Charizard right next to me. There was shooting, yelling, and screams.  
'Are humans normally like this?' The voice questioned.   
"Not normally, no. Only in war really. Most that I know prefer quiet lives. Were the only excitement is seeing their friends grow."  
'May I look through your memories?'  
"Be careful about it, and know I have led a much different life than most."   
'How so,'  
"Not many have the type of history I do with Pokemon."  
'Speaker, time to move forward.' Charizard spoke, nudging my shoulder forward. I nodded to him.  
'Speaker?'   
"Yes, I can understand Pokemon as clearly as if they were humans." Following after Charizard. I could feel the mind slowly going into my mind. Images slowly flickering by. Not hindering me, but it was distracting.   
"Ash, you good?" I looked up to see Koga. He had blood on his hands and knives.   
"Yes, the one that is waking has psychic abilities. We have been talking. He is currently examining my memori-" I was cut off by a sudden pain.   
Memories flashed through my eyes. Meeting the legendary pokemon. Being a playmate with Mew and the others taking turns babysitting when mother had to leave. I grabbed at my head.   
"Ashlynn!" Koga spoke in concern.   
'Speaker, what is it. Are you being attacked. You must speak so I can protect you.' Charizard spoke.  
"Stop it!" I yelled. The presence withdraw immediately. Hovering at the edge. The memories are still there.   
'It was not my intent to harm you.'   
"Let's get you out of her." Koga placed his hand on my shoulder.  
"I am fine now." Waving him off. He was obviously unsettled and didn’t like the idea. I said nothing as I looked back to Charizard.   
“Sorry for worrying you.”  
‘Speaker, I was charged with your protection. That includes when there is a psychic one.’ He rumbled to me.   
“The third level is now open.” Koga spoke. “You’re presence has been requested.” Koga spoke, very obviously displeased. I nodded my head. He passed Charizard and I leading the way down the hall. Ordering on occasion that I step back and hide. Lightning stayed hidden within my bag. Peeking out of the top.   
Charizard kept close as we went down further into the complex. There was a group of people and Pokemon before one door. A Tauros at the front. Trying to ram the door open.   
“Koga, we can’t get it down and there is nothing from the outside that comes into that room. We have no idea what lies beyond those doors.” A young female officer reported.   
“Ashlynn, what can you see?” He turned to me. I stepped forth. Aura once more responding and clearing my vision. Letting me see beyond.   
“It is a lab, none within are armed. They are on computers with an Arbork at the door, and something else.” I muttered the last part.   
‘That would be me.’ The voice spoke.   
“Well, willing to give us a hand with the door?” I asked aloud.   
‘Of course,’ the door began to glow blue.   
“Here is your opening!” I announced. They all tensed and prepared themselves. The door crumbled into a ball of scrap metal. Falling with a thump. The League and Koga quickly took out the Rocket scientists. Once Koga was happy with the state he allowed me to enter.   
“Gather what you can. The team will stay at the door.” He told me holding a drive to me. I nodded my head. Charizard and I entered the room. I glanced to the Pokemon in the test tube.   
“I can free you in a moment, or I can do it now if you would like?” I offered.   
‘I shall wait till your work is complete, do not dally.’ I nodded my head as I walked over to the computers. Typing a few keys I started my work, and I was shocked at what I found. They had began to delete files, but with a few strokes I was able to save most of them.   
There wasn’t much time, putting the league and my own drive in I started the download. While it downloaded I started to look through the files.   
“Professor, report!” Looking up I saw it was Lance.   
“Well, bad news, this is a cloning and testing facility. Good news, there only success hates them.” I nodded over at the now know Mewtwo. “He is a mix of Ditto and Mew cells. Mewtwo by the file name. Likely the most powerful Psychic out there.” Lance nodded his head.   
“Has he stated his intentions?” Lance questioned.   
“Somewhat, he desires being free. To see the world. He is being patient right now, which I am thankful for.” He nodded his head.   
“Koga said he hurt you.” He glanced at me.   
‘An accident. I found a block in her memories and wished to see if she was hiding the truth from me. I found she was simply holding pressous memories close. I once more apologize for my actions.’ Lance’s eyes widened as he looked. I shook my head as I went to the tube.   
“Let’s get you out of this thing, let you try breathing real air for a change.” I placed my hand on the glass. It immediatly cracked, shattering. I closed my eyes waiting for a pain that never came. Opening my eyes I saw Mewtwo at his full height.   
‘I have said it before, I wish you no harm.’ He spoke in my mind still. I nodded my head, looking back to Lance. He nodded his head to me.   
“Stay here, the team is outside and Charizard will remain.” He told me.   
“Yes sir,” I looked to the computer. “I’ll see what else I can dig up.” He nodded his head before leaving again. “I hope you don’t mind waiting a bit longer.”  
‘I can wait for this,’ He answered. I stepped over to the computer and started typing. Looking over the files as the process of downloading was still going through. Saving any files I thought useful to me to my drive. Mewtwo was by Charizard, the two talking to each other as I worked. Opening a new file there was a request for a password with multiple files. I started the hack. Going through the keys as fast as I could. Barely keeping up with the changing code.   
“Ashlynn,” The voice of Surge filtered in.   
“I need a minute.” I answered him as I kept typing away. More and more files popping up requiring the codes. Soon I was beginning to beat back the spread and get to the files. They were profiles. Base locations. Invaluable intel.   
“Ash, we got a bomb!” Surge barked.   
“How long we got?” Switching the download list. The intel came first. Mew and Mewtwo’s files where complete on my drive. I pulled it. Looking through the files.   
“Close to 5 minutes,” He answered. That wasn’t enough time at all.   
“Shit,” I growled. Looking at him. I closed my eyes before pulling the drive. I only got the third of the stuff. I turned to the other two. “Let’s go!” I ran towards to him. Mewtwo levitated and Charizard followed.   
“Get anything good?” he asked as he grabbed my arm and tugging me along with him.   
“Few profiles and maybe base quadrants. Got only a third of the file.” He grunted at my response as we made our way to the roof. Others were coming up as well. Surge pulled me to the edge of the building. Were flying types where waiting.   
‘Enough,’ Charizard growled moving forward. ‘She will go with me.’ Eyeing Surge as if challenging him. His body language and tone was enough for Surge to get it. He let me go and I climbed onto Charizard’s back. Holding tightly as he took off into the air. He gained height but didn’t leave. Turning and watching.   
‘Speaker, I must see that Lance gets off safely. While you are my mission, he is my human.’ He spoke.   
“I understand, Charizard. I will help if I can.” I promised. He nodded his head as we watched. The others where leaving in droves, but there was no sight of the Red headed cape wearing man, or his dragonite. I could sense the Charizard’s worry. There was less than a minute left. Just as the first charge went off Lance was charging through the door. Smoke billowing behind him. In his hand a Pokeball. Charizard roared in rage. For behind him out of the door charged a Steelix. It was glowing red. Enraged no doubt.   
“Go, Charizard quickly!” I called. He didn’t need to be told twice as he dived. The Steelix’s head glowed silver before it charged, iron head right at Lance. Raising my hand a weak green shield formed between the two. The protect shattered as Steelix hit it, but it did stop him. Confused at what he had hit as Charizard snatched up Lance.   
The hit to the protect hit me hard. The recoil hit my chest hard. I was almost thrown. I gripped at my chest, coughing hard. Lance climbed up. He looked rather concerned and he was panting.  
“Ash, you are bleeding.” He pointed out. I reached up to my mouth and pulling it back there was indeed blood.   
“We do not tell Gramps,” I told him. He nodded his head as he watched me wipe the blood away. Lance took command of his Charizard as we rejoined the main force. I looked back to see Mewtwo close to Lance and I. He simply watched. I sighed as I relaxed.   
Lightning popped out of my bag. Moving to look over my shoulder.  
'Are you alright?' I nodded my head tiredly answering Lightning's question. I slumped a bit. Lance glanced back to me.  
"Ashlynn," Lance spoke up.   
"Yes," I asked looking up to him.  
"What did you find on the computers?"  
"I found a good bit of research, a good amount that could help with the fossil regeneration process. Though I found other files I wish I could have fully downloaded."  
"Oh?"  
"On your drive I was able to download a third of a file that had operative profiles and base locations." I answered him. He nodded solemnly.  
"Good work, Professor. Get some rest. We will catch you should you fall." He assured seeing me struggle to stay awake. Leaning forward I was soon fast asleep. Lightning moving up to my lap. It had been a long night in deed.


End file.
